


Under The Moon

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless





	Under The Moon

The moon was a mere curve of silver but the stars lit up the night. He waited, shivering. Would she come? Had she even gotten his note?

“Hey, you.”

He turns around to find her standing at the gate.

“Hey.”

She moved to his side.

“You said you wanted to give me something?”

“Y-yes.”

He gives her the silver box, which she opens to reveal a silver heart shaped locket with her name carved on the back.

“It’s beautiful!”

She throws her arms around him and plants a kiss on his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Marlene.”

“Merry Christmas, Brandon.”


End file.
